superficial
by pandora-weasley
Summary: los merodeadores piensan que ellos son los hombres mas irresistibles del mundo pero lily y sus amigas los aran ver que no es asi
1. Default Chapter

Superficial  
Era una mañana del 1 septiembre y en el anden 9 ¾ se encontraban muchos  
niños y padres despidiéndose calurosamente prometiendo que escribirían para  
contar todo acerca del curso entre esos niños se encontraba una muy  
peculiar con su pelo rojo fuego y sus ojos verde esmeralda era muy bella a  
simple vista su cuerpo dejaba muy poco que desear era completamente una  
diosa  
Bueno mama te quiero cuídate si  
Lily cuídate si por favor y escribe pronto  
No papa no te preocupes prometo escribir diario o por lo menos una ves al  
mes  
Bueno ya es hora de subir los quiero- dijo ella separándose de sus padres y  
subiendo al tren ya arriba lo recorrió hasta llegar a un compartimiento  
Valla hasta que llegas que paso por que tardaste tanto dijo una muchacha de  
ojos color violeta con su pelo rizado color negro y una piel como la leche  
y una vos muy melodiosa  
Hay lo que pasa bella es que no podía separarme di mis papas últimamente  
andan muy raros muy sobre protectores  
Si lose los míos también  
Deberían sentirse felices por lo menos a ustedes las pelan sin en cambio a  
mí mi mama cada ves que me voy llora pero de felicidad y su maridito cuenta  
los días para que ya no regrese a esa casa  
Hay carla no te sientas mal algún día tu mama se dará cuanta de su error y  
vera que se caso con un mostró no te preocupes quizás ellos no te quieran  
pero nosotros te adoramos-dijo lily a una muchacha de cabella rubio con  
caireles y ojos celestes y una sonrisa que derretía un hielo  
Eso es cierto -dijo la muchacha de pelo negro pero en ese momento se abrió  
la puerta del compartimiento donde iban y se vio que por ella entraban tres  
jóvenes muy bien parecidos  
Valla, valla pero que tenemos aquí ni mas ni menos que a las cerezas de  
howarts -dijo un muchacho alto un poco fornido de pelo negro despeinado y  
ojos miel  
Valla carla te has puesto muy guapa tu podría ser mi postre favorito de  
todos los días las cerezas me encantan savias-dijo el segundo muchacho  
mucho mas alto que el primero con su pelo negro azulado y unos ojos enormes  
azul eléctrico y una sonrisa encantadora  
Lo siento Blak pero esta cereza nunca encontrara una persona que pueda  
saborearla así que te quedaste con las ganas  
Hay chicos compórtense quieren ellas son una damas no como las mujeres que  
ustedes frecuentan en la escuela -dijo el tercero con su pelo arena y sus u  
ojos dorados y su cuerpo aunque un poco flaco bien definido asiendo que  
hasta la mujer mas dura le dedicara una tierna sonrisa  
Hola remus que tal a las vacaciones- dijo una de las chicas dándole un beso  
en el cachete  
Bien ara y que tal las tullas  
Más o menos  
Y dime lily cuando me vas a aceptar una invitación para tomar una cerveza y  
quizás después un pequeño postre dijo el muchacho de ojos miel  
Lily se le acerco muy sigilosamente asta quedar a unos 4 pasos de el en se  
momento alzo las manos y las puso en el pecho del chico asiendo que este se  
sonrojara de una manera descomunal  
Valla bienes muy bien arreglado potter pero si es peras una sita espera  
sentado por que esta diosa que tienes aquí enfrente esta muy fuera de tu  
alcance -do ella con una sonrisa asta que lo acorralo ente la puerta del  
vago y sin que el se diera cuanta abrió la puerta asiendo que el cayera  
todavía medio sonrojado y atontado  
Y tu también te puedes ir por que a ti también te queda muy grande  
cualquiera de nosotras Blak -dijo carla arrastrándolo hacia fuera del vagón  
  
Nos vemos luego chicas por cierto se ven muy pero muy bien  
Gracias remus -dijo bella dándole otro beso como despedida  
TODO EN SU LUGAR NI UNA ARRUGA EN TU CAMISA  
DEJA DE POSAR NO TE QUEDA ESA SONRISA  
SI BUSCAS MI AMOR PUEDES ESPERAR SENTADO  
POR QUE PARA TI TENGO EL CORAZON BLINDADO  
QUIERO ALGO REAL NO UNA IMITACION DE SUPERMAN  
Había paso ya un mes es de el inicio de clases y sirius ni james nunca  
dejaban pasar una oportunidad para acercarse a carla y a lily ese día en  
especial las tres amigas se encontraban dando un paseo por los terrenos de  
la escuela  
Oye carla que onda con Malfoy-dijo lily con una sonrisa burlona  
Que onda de que  
Vamos no evadas la pregunta es mas que claro que el idiota ese derrama baba  
al verte pasar -dijo la otra muchacha de cabello negro  
Ya saben lo que pienso del amor así que ni me digan nada para mi el amor no  
existe  
Valla hasta que alguien piensa como yo el amor no sirve es mejor disfrutar  
de la vida  
Hay pero a quien tenemos aquí encontrarnos a los hermanos léelos y para que  
sepas a comparación de ti Blak no me gusta el amor por que no esta hecho  
para mi pero no te digo que no salgo pero nunca lastimo a esa persona por  
eso para mi nunca serás nada ni nadie importante tu solo te dedicas a  
lastimar alas mensas que van detrás de ti a mí no me interesas ni en lo mas  
mínimo  
Y tu que dices lily que piensas de mi  
De ti no hay nada que pueda pensar eres tan irreal solo eres alguien  
superficial  
Hay pero que fría es mi linda cereza sigo sin entender por que no puedo  
atravesar ese corazón de hielo  
Esa pregunta es muy fácil de responder a mi tu encanto no me mata ni si  
quiera me mueve el amor es algo muy bonito pero que te puedo decir quizás  
cuando te quites la mascara de macho superior podamos hablar civilizada  
mete y quizás algún día ganes mi amistad pero mientras tanto alégate por  
que para mi solo eres una imitación de superman -con esas ultimas palabras  
se fueron las tres amigas riendo hacia el castillo  
SUPERFICIAL TAN IRREAL, DIME QUE ESCONDES BAJO LA ENVOLTURA  
SUPERFICIAL TAN POPULAR , PUEDES TIRAR TU ENCANTO ALA BASURA  
NECESITO ALGO MAS..  
Havia pasado una semana desde las discusión en los terrenos de la esuela y  
todos ente los merodeadores y las cerezas era muy pero muy tranquilo hay  
era viernes día de fiesta así que todos conseguí con quien salir para el  
sábado a hogsmeade  
Hola muchachas  
Hola remus como estas-dijo bella con un brillo en los ojos inigualable  
Cansado pero bien y ustedes que tal  
Que te podemos decir cansadas de rechazar invitaciones para salir-dijo lily  
con una mueca de disgusto  
Bueno las invito a que bajemos a cenar que les aprese  
Muy bien Rem acepto  
Muy bien ara vamos que dices lily carla vienen  
Claro remus vamos  
Yo no gracias no tengo hambre además tengo que terminar la tarea si quiero  
salir mañana  
Bueno entonces bellas damas bajemos -dijo el muchacho estirando un brazo  
para sus acompañantes  
Así bajaron a cenar cuando entraron al gran salón no hacían falta lo  
silbidos y uno que otro piropo para las muchachas y una que otra palabra de  
muerte para remus  
Mira nada mas me van a terminar degollando si no las suelto rápido -así  
llegaron donde estaba james y sirius y demás estudiantes de gryffindor  
platicando muy amenamente sin notar la presencia de sus compañeros que  
escullaban muy atentos la conversación  
Se los digo enserio es cuestión de tiempo para que yo tenga a esa linda  
evans comiendo de mi mano y será una mas de mi club de fan eso se los puedo  
apostar -dijo james con una sonrisa de triunfo  
Lo mismo digo de carla no tarda en caer será una mas en mi lista por que  
definitivo entre mas desplantes me hace mas me gusta  
En ese momento Arabella esta mas que molesta pero lily de sus ojos salina  
chispas sin decir nada se giro así ala mesa ravenclaw  
Te molesto si tomo esto -dijo con una sonrisa y tomando un jarra llena de  
jugo -Gracias Chang  
No hay de que lily pero espero que me aceptes después un helado -dijo el  
con una sonrisa seductora  
En ese momento lily voltio y camino hacía james tirandole la jara en sima  
asiendo que todos se que darán en perplejos no era muy común ve como a un  
merodeador le hacían eso y mas si era una mujer  
Pero que demonios -dijo parándose rápidamente cuando james iba decir algo  
mas cinto una mano en su pobre mejilla asiendo que dar sentado otra ves  
-que te pasa estas loca o que  
No estoy loca pero simplemente te voy a dejar unas cosas en claro yo nunca  
voy a formar parte de tu entupido club de fan y si lo que quieres es un  
recostó lamento decirte que solo hechizándome pasara pero para tu lastima  
aquí no tienes un genio que conceda tu deseo  
Lo siento rem se me quito el hambre me voy -en ese momento lily y Arabella  
salieron por la puerta del comedor perdiéndose de vista dejando a un james  
muy mojado y a todo el gran comedor riendo de su pobre humillación  
PIENSAS QUE NO HAY NADIE QUE SE TE RESISTA  
EN TU CLUB DE FANS A MI NO ME PASES LISTA  
SE QUE PARA TI CADA BESO ES UN TROFEO  
NO HAY UN GENIO AQUI QUE CONCEDA TU DECEO  
QUIERO ALGO REAL NO UNA IMITACION DE SUPERMAN..  
Ya era de tarde y los merodeadores descansaban todos en los jardines y  
platicaban muy amenamente  
Hay esa evans si que es dura no crees james  
Ni que lo digas canuto pero como lo dijo eso la hace mas atractiva y tarde  
que temprano caira  
Se me hace que el callo fue otro y ni cuanta se ha dado  
Que estas tratando de insinuar remus o mejor dicho rem que sofisticado  
amigo  
O cállate quieres james pooh y sabes lo que digo aun que no lo quieras  
aceptar estas mas que clavado con lily  
Yo con evans no bromees sabes mejor que nadie que solo es para demostrar  
que puedo tener a quien yo quiera y mas si es una cereza  
Yo que tu no estaría tan seguro de lo que dices potter no se a quien  
quieres impresionar pero para mi solo eres un imagen de revista un niño  
consentido y mantenido  
Que estas tratado de decir que no soy lo suficiente para ti  
Exacto nunca serás suficiente para mi asta flojera medas -dijo lily  
caminando de regreso al castillo  
Por cierto remus te busca ara dice que ya tiene una respuesta a tu pregunta  
-dijo ella con una sonrisa y cerrándole un ojo  
Jajajajajaja ahora si que te la hicieron buena james  
Cállate Blak ya veras lily evans serás mía tarde que temprano  
Oye remus que pregunta le hesites a bella-dijo sirius con una vos de  
curiosidad  
O le pregunte si quería ser mi novia  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE TU QUE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
UNA IMAGEN DE REVISTA ME MATA AMI DE RISA, AQUIEN QUIERES ENGAÑAR  
NIÑO CONSENTIDO MALDITO MANTENIDO QUE FLOJERA ME DAS..  
QUEIRO ALGO REAL NO UNA IMITACION DE SUPERMAN..  
Era lunes por la noche y las cerezas re regresaban de un muy mal día  
Yo ya me voy ala cama este día si que asido horrible  
Cual fue la parte mas fea e carla que te besara Blak o que te castigaran  
por colgarlo de las calzoncillos , pobre de seguro que ya lo dejaste sin  
hijos  
Pobre lo que hice fue un cosa beneficia para el mundo dime para que  
quieres mas Blak por el mundo si con uno es mas que suficiente -dijo la  
mucha con una cara de disgusto peor con una sonrisa demasiado diabólica en  
su cara angelical  
Bueno yo no me puedo quejar de mi día todo fue perfecto jamás me imagina a  
remus siendo tan romántico la verdad es que si lo amo, lo amo desde el  
primer momento en que lo vi  
Bueno de eso ya nos dimos cuenta ara prácticamente parecían chicle pero  
sabes a mi también me da gusto por lo dos se ven tan bien -dijo lily  
Bueno ya me voy muero de sueño y mañana será un día muy pesado gracias aun  
idiota  
Que suben con migo  
Yo no me quiero quedar un rato aquí abajo pensando-dijo lily  
Yo si estoy muy cansada -así las dos muchachas subieron hacia la  
habitación lily se fue y se sentó en un rincón muy obscuro de la sala  
No sabia por que cada día que pasaba y james la seguía molestando no era  
tanto de su desagrado eso era algo era algo inverosímil que le gustara ya  
besas hacia todo lo posible para que el la molestara también para dejarlo  
en ridículo pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta dejando pasar a dos de  
los merodeadores  
Valla pobre canuto mira que tener que utilizar ese vendaje en forma de  
pañal pasta que se le baje la inflamación de tan pobre y miserable  
espectáculo pobre de Silvia si espera algún día tener nietos carla acaba  
de anular cualquier posibilidad  
Jajajajajaja pero se lo tenia bien merecido cuando entenderán que con carla  
no se juega ella podrá ser una mujer pero no es débil ni mucho menos tonta  
para dejarse del sirius  
Si ya me di cuenta el pobre tiene todavía la cara morada por el dolor y  
dudo mucho que se pueda sentar en 3 días y eso si le va bien mira que  
aparte de colgarlo usarlo de piñata para diversión de las serpientes eso si  
que fue demasiado  
Y me vas a decir que lo que le hizo sirius estuvo bien y si tu también no  
te comportas te pasara lo mismo estas agotando la paciencia de lily y lo  
sabes  
Si lose pero que quieres que haga definitivo tiene que ser mía  
Hay cuando te bajaras de la nube bueno me voy a dormir  
Lily escuchaba atenta todo lo que decían mas de una ves estuvo que se  
votaba de la risa pero cuando por fin es cuyo su nombre en la platica se  
calmo lily vio como remus desaparecía por las escaleras y james se sentada  
en un sillón cerca de la chimenea  
Por que lily evans por que no te puedo tener, que tengo yo para que no te  
puedas fijar en mi -lily se que do en Schok solo de escuchar eso tomo el  
valor suficiente y por fin salio de su escondite  
Quizás sea por que eres una persona irreal alguien tan falso -dijo ella con  
una vos un poco mas calmada que siempre cuando hablaba con el james estaba  
con cara de asombro  
Lily yo  
No digas nada déjame terminar si -el solo asintió con la cabeza  
No te ago casa por que se que para ti solo seré un pasatiempo, y no me lo  
niegues te conozco además yo quiero algo real algo que me haga delirar y  
despegar los pies del suelo  
Y me estas diciendo que no soy capas de eso que no soy capas de sentir amor  
  
Si james eso me has demostrado quizás si algún día combáis y me demuestras  
mas que una faceta de niño mantenido y rompecorazones cambien las cosas ya  
te lo dije yo quiero algo real no una imitación de superman-y con esta lily  
le dio un beso en los labios a james y se fue dejándolo solo rojo y con una  
sola casa en la mente  
Cambiar por la mujer que ama dejar de ser superficial  
SUPERFICIAL TAN IRREAL, DIME QUE ESCONDES BAJO LA ENVOLTURA  
SUPERFICIAL TAN POPULAR , PUEDES TIRAR TU ENCANTO ALA BASURA  
NECESITO ALGO MAS..  
Hay por fin lo termine esculle la canción y no puede evitarlo es mi segundo  
fin de los merodeadores estas cansion es de ha.-ahs por favor díganme que  
hago lo dijo así o le sigo ustedes decidan y sino me quieren decir por lo  
menos digan que tal me quedo y por fa lean mi otro fin un viaje que  
trasformo mi vida 


	2. supervisor de tus sueños

SUPERVISOR DE TUS SUEÑOS  
  
Había pasado un mes de de la platica de james y lily cada día era mejor el por fin había logrado una tregua entre el y lily todo era perfecto hoy era sábado y como cada dos veces al mes a los estudiantes de 6 y 7 se les permitía salir por la noches a bailar así, james se armo de valor para invitarla, por que mas de una ves ella lo avía rechazado con mucha elegancia pero asiéndolo quedar en ridículo ya en ves de merodeador paresia "mandilon" como le decía sirius  
  
Sirius era otro caso perdido después de recuperarse muy lenta mente de la heridas que le causo carla no entendía, que con ella no se jugaba y lo peor es que el mismo se a vi declarado nulo contra ella, por que esa mujer le avía robado el corazón los desplantes, las grosería y todo lo demás así que en ves de un trofeo la veía como una mujer, una mujer que valía la pena no como las descerebradas con las que salía ella era muchísimo mas que eso pero el problema era hacer que ella viera que el no mentía y lo que sentía era puro no como con las demás así que ese sábado seria el día que diría sus sentimientos  
  
James crees que me podrías darme el mapa  
  
Esta en el mi baúl buscalo y para que lo quieres  
  
Tengo que hablar con carla esto es suficiente otra pelea mas y no voy a soportarlo tengo que decirle lo que siento, de seguro y caerá a mis pies (hombre no se, nos ven como si no tuviéramos neuronas pero creo que es al revés que piensan ^_^) -dijo revisando el baúl aventando en el aire unos bóxer de james y el mapa en la otra mano  
  
Oye por hay ve donde esta lily por fa canuto  
  
Claro pero podrías limpiar de ves en cuando ese baúl james me encontré, hasta calcetines sucios  
  
Hay si y el tuyo tan limpio mejor ni hables -(sucios pero bueno son hombres que mas puede pensar, sin ofender claro pero aves son muy desordenados ^__^ )  
  
Bueno me voy a ver a mi adorada Julieta -dijo viéndose en el espejo que le regreso una sonrisa picar  
  
Cuidado romeo no te vallan a sacar los ojos por pasarte otra ves -dijo el viendo como salía sirius por la puerta- oye y no me dijiste donde esta lily  
  
Lo siento mi fiel amigo pero este caballero tiene cosas que atender así que buscarlo usted mismo  
  
Valla que gracioso -  
  
Así sirius salio hacia los jardines que era donde se encontraba carla al llegar la vio sentada en la orilla del lago y iba acercarse pero entonces vio que ella derramaba lagrimas amargas y escullo con atención sus palabras  
  
Por que, por que no me llevaste con tigo papa aun te extraño, además aquí no hay nada que me ate solo mis amigas, mama se caso con una hombre que no me quiere y yo aun no descubro lo que es el amor meda miedo, regresa por mi papa ya no quiero seguir en esta vida quizás donde tu estas es mejor todo no lose pero por favor no me regañes por lo que voy a hacer pero es necesario y yo ya no puedo mas - En ese momento carla saco una daga que se deslizo como mantequita en su estomago sirius veía impresionado y estático la escena, mas de una ves estuvo tentado a decirle que no esta sola pero prefirió mantenerse a raya, carla era una mujer muy difícil pero nunca imagino que se sintiera tan sola cuando ella demostraba que nada le afectaba, pero en ves de esa mujer fuerte se encontraba una mujer frágil y con miedos y una soledad infinita  
  
Sirius corrió a su ayuda cuando llego ella aun estaba con los ojos abiertos y por primera ves sirius sintió lo que era amor su cuerpo se paralizo y sin que se diera cuanta de sus ojos salina lagrimas, lagrimas que se confundían con la sangre de carla  
  
Recite carla por favor-dijo con un hilo de vos y cargándola para llevarla ala enfermería  
  
Sirius si eres un ángel que extraña forma, por que esa forma de vería tenerla el diablo -dijo riendo un poco pero callando rápidamente por el dolor que tenia  
  
No te mueras por favor aun te falta mucho por vivir y además quien me va a regañar , quien me va decir que la deje de molestar y lo mas importante quién le podré declarar mi amor por primera ves  
  
Amor, pensé que no creías en eso, además tu sabes que el amor no es para mi  
  
No digas eso-así llegaron ala enfermería sirius entro dando tales grito que todo se asustaron  
  
Avían pasado seis horas desde ese momento y la enfermera no salía a decirles nada Arabella y lily eran un mar de lagrimas pero sirius esta paralizado el solo rezaba no quería perderla no podía después de mucho avía encontrado esta mujer que valía la pena por fin vieron salir ala enfermera  
  
Como esta-dijo lily y Arabella a la ves  
  
No muy bien señoritas esta noche será la decisiva para que ella decida si quiere vivir, la medicina ya hizo lo suyo ahora le toca a ella  
  
Podemos pasar-dijo lily con una hilo de vos  
  
Solo uno de ustedes puede hacerlo y tendrá que cuidarla alguien así que pónganse de acuerdo y cundo lo decidan me avisan  
  
Después de mucho discutir con lily y Arabella sirius logro convencerlas que el se quedaría al cuidado de carla, lily fue la que entro a verla salía muy mal triste así comunicaron a la enfermera que se quedaría sirius ya era muy noche cuando todos se despidieron de el  
  
Señor Blak sígame por favor, lamento mucho que tenga que quedarse pero tengo mucho trabajo el entrenamiento de slytherin hubo un saboteo en sus escobas y todo el equipo esta muy mal herido -sirius soporto la risa los merodeadores avían encantado las escobas para que se volvieran locas y así tiraran a sus ocupantes pero la felicidad el duro muy poco cuando la enfermera lo guió así un cuarto separado, al entrar sus ánimos se fueron al suelo carla esta en una cama con unos tubos muy delgaditos que estaban en sus brazos y ella muy blanca  
  
No se preocupe señor Blak no duele pero era necesario ponerle unas pociones directamente en la sangre y a veces los métodos muggles sirve si los mejoramos con magia , bueno hay esta una manta y cualquier cosa que suceda me avisa  
  
Sirius solo asintió con la cabeza y vio como la enfermera salía de la habitación se sentó al lado de ella y tomo su mano muy delicada mente para no lastimarla por los tubos  
  
Carla resiste me entiendes no te puedes morir , telo prohíbo carla Sanz no te puedes morir -en ese momento sirius lloro  
  
así después de dos días carla por fin abría los ojos lo primero que vio fue a sirius dormido en una silla con un hilito de baba corriéndole por la comisura de labios, lo vio con ternura aun recordaba lo ultimo que le dijo, la verdad sirius fue el que le dio fuerzas para sobrevivir y viéndolo dormir en aquel la silla todo incomodo, pero al lado de ella le hizo darse cuenta que lo amaba, pero no estaba dispuesta a decírselo el tendría que demostrar que no era un juego, y así ella decidió que se tragaría su amor hasta que el demostrara que valía la pena, que sirius Blak era mas que un niño bonito con el cual solo se podía soñar  
  
Sirius abrió los ojos lentamente estaba todo adolorido y hambriento no avía querido tocar bocado desde que se quedo al cuidado de carla y si no quería comer mucho menos separase de ella pero al verla con sus ojos celestes viéndolo se incorporo rápidamente mente  
  
Carla gracias a merlín despertaste me tenia muy preocupado no sabes todos están muy preocupados por ti, no debiste de hacer lo que bueno ..es que pensaba ¡ he! que no le arias falta a nadie, no pensaste en mi  
  
Valla Blak no recuerdo haberte dado permiso para que me llamaras por mi nombre para ti soy solo señorita Sanz, además lo que haga o deje de hacer es mi problema y otra cosa porque tenia que pensar en ti por lo que hice si tu nunca sientes nada por las mujeres mas que solo te diviertes con ella un rato  
  
Eso no es cierto yo por ti siento algo muy especial  
  
Algo especial como que -dijo con una vos muy calmada pero con un tono sarcástico  
  
Bueno ......yo .....no se como decirlo ...tu .yo .bueno  
  
Lo ves ni siquiera lo sabes  
  
Es que no es fácil aceptar el amor-dio con sus mejillas sonrojadas y con una vos muy suave  
  
Amor valla esa palabra queda muy grande en tu boca además eso de amor hay que verlo para creerlo y mas de ti casanova  
  
Telo demostrare ya lo veras  
  
Para demostrármelo vas a tener que hacer muchas cosas por que de ti una palabra de amor es como un reportaje de rita, pasajero y sin credibilidad  
  
Ya te lo demostrare lo veras pero me retiro para avisar a tus amigas que estas bien y te puedan ver -sirius salio triste pero alabes contento, las palabras de carla le taladraron el corazón fueron muy duras pero ciertas, pero el le iba demostrar que el decía la verdad  
  
Esa misma tarde Arabella y lily fueron a ver a carla  
  
Que bueno que esta bien amiga que susto nos distes -dijo lily  
  
Carla no vuelvas a hacer algo así no sabeas lo preocupados que estábamos todos y en especial sirius -dijo Arabella con una tono muy pícaro en la vos  
  
Sirius valla deseducando Blak es sirius ara  
  
Desde que remus y yo dijimos que teníamos que llevarnos bien con nuestros amigos así que bueno -dijo ella con una tono rojo en sus mejillas  
  
Y me pueden decir que hacia sirius aquí cuando desperté todo incomodo cuando podría estar en su cama bien cómodo  
  
Bueno carla sirius fue le que te trago, no se si te acuerdes pero el estuvo muy preocupado desde que te metieron en este cuarto -dijo Arabella  
  
Además que cuando dijeron que se tenia que quedar alguien para cuidarte ya me avía ofrecido yo pero sirius se opuso se puso tan terco que nos dimo cuenta que no habría poder humano que lo moviera de tu lado  
  
Y la verdad teníamos razón en estos tres días carla no se quiso separarse de ti ni siquiera para comer  
  
Le traíamos de comer y siempre lo mismo no tenia hambre ,la verdad hoy que regreso a la sala común lo primero que hizo fue dormir, subimos a verlo porque remus nos dijo que avía regresado pero cuando entramos estaba mas dormido que un bebe  
  
Así que amiga habla por que es mas que visto que sirius quiere algo con tigo-dijo lily con una sonrisa  
  
Bueno la verdad si ya me declaro su amor pero yo quiero ponerlo a prueba ya saben como es y yo no quiero que me lastimen  
  
Que bien hazlo sufrir un ratito-dijo bella con una risa diabolica Pero dinos la verdad carla te gusta -dijo lily  
  
Degustarme , me gusta el es muy guapo pero-dijo carla muy sonrojada  
  
Pero siempre hay un pero-dijo Arabella  
  
Meda miedo que me haga daño  
  
Bueno pues dale su oportunidad sino arriesgas no ganas amiga-dijo lily  
  
Así pasaron una semana y por fin dejaron salir a carla del a enfermería en la escuela nadie se entero de su intento de suicidio los profesores creyeron que lo mejor era decir que le había dado un resfriado así que ese día carla paso desapercibida al entrara al comedor como siempre, cuando entraron vieron a los merodeadores así que llegaron asta ellos  
  
Buenos días amor -dijo Arabella dándole un beso a remus  
  
Buenos días pequeña  
  
Buenos días a todos  
  
Buenos días lily-dijo james con rojo en su cara  
  
Carla que bueno que ya saliste  
  
Gracias muchachos  
  
Bueno yo ya me voy, nos vemos luego media gusto ver que ya salio señorita Sanz  
  
Gracias Blak-dijo ella evitando su mirada  
  
Bueno chicos los espero recuerden que tenemos que hacer todavía mucho  
  
Hacer que james -dijo lily con una vos de intriga  
  
Bueno lily en si eso lo descubrirán en la noche antes no ,y no me veas con esa cara porque arruinarías la sorpresa-dijo con una cara de suplica de no preguntar mas  
  
Es otra broma de los merodeadores verdad  
  
Pues en si broma no es pero será algo digno de recordad por todo la historia de howarts , bueno veámonos quieren alcancemos a sirius-dijo james levantándose  
  
Bueno pequeñita nos vemos mas al rato  
  
Claro amor -dijo Arabella besándolo  
  
Esto si que esta misterioso-dijo Arabella casi en un susurro por que mucha gente las estaba viendo  
  
Bueno ya nos enteraremos chicas vamos a fuera quieren gracias adiós es sábado por que si no -dijo lily  
  
Así llego la noche las muchachas estaban muy intrigadas de que pasaría así que se arreglaron un poco mas de lo normal y bajaron a cenar al entrar carla quedo sin aliento en medio del salón había una gran manta con corazones y con letras doradas  
  
Te amo carla Sanz y espero que puedas creerme  
  
Todo el mundo esta a la expectativa de carla si antes era vista solo por el sexo masculino por su belleza ahora también era vista por el sexo opuesto pero eran miradas de envidia y rabia la cena paso con miradas y murmullos pero de los merodeadores no avía ni sus luces ya estaba acabando la cena cundo de la nada apareció un mini escenario en media del salón y de el saliendo sirius remus y james  
  
Remus estaba vestido con unos pantalones de color café con una blusa verde calor y sentado en la batería  
  
James iba con un pantalón azul con una camisa de manga de tres cuartos azul mas claro con la guitarra en la mano  
  
Y por ultimo sirius, carla y las demás se les fue el aire de solo de verlo estaba muy guapo iba con un pantalón negro una blusa de manga larga blanca un poco arrugada y con su pelo un poco mojado  
  
Bueno antes que nada disculpas por la interrupción, pero saben hay una mujer que me pidió que le demostrara que mi amor era sincero y bueno le escribí esta canción para que viera que de verdad la amo y para mi ella es lo mas importante, espero que esto sea suficiente pero sino lo es no importa porque yo seguiré luchando por ti carla -dijo el mas que rojo pero con sus ojos puestos en los celestes de la mujer que amaba  
  
Todas las mujeres suspiraba y muchas veían con envidia a carla en eso empezó asonar una tonada muy lenta y sirius empezó a canta esta muy nervioso pero su vos era muy bonita  
  
Déjame entrar a tu vida  
Y construirte un mundo ideal  
Supervisarte los sueños  
Y así poder contemplar  
Que existo en ellos   
Déjame entrar a tu vida  
Y nombrarte mi princesa  
Hasta volar en cometas  
Hasta alcanzar a las estrellas  
Como en un sueño  
Ven y déjame tocar tu corazón  
No lo quiero lastimar  
Ya lo sé que es delicado  
Solo quiero regalarte mi sonrisa  
Regalarte mil colores  
Construir nuestro arco iris de ilusiones   
Quiero estar en tu camino  
E iluminarte los pasos  
Ser dueño de tu destino  
y susurrarte al oído  
Cuanto te sueño   
Ven y déjame tocar tu corazón  
No lo quiero lastimar  
También se que es susceptible  
Solo quiero regalarte mi sonrisa  
Como flor agradecida  
Cuando abre sus ojitos  
A la vida   
Te regalo de destino el horizonte  
Nuestro rumbo siempre el norte  
Donde el viento nos arrope  
Y saber que el corazón  
Esta siempre bien cuidado  
En su capa de algodón  
  
Ciando sirius termino decantar carla lloraba esa canción le decía mucho mas que mil palabra y ahora si esta segura que su corazón volvía a latir por alguien, y ese alguien era sirius  
  
Espero que esto te haya aclarado mi amor princesa -dijo el dándole un romo de rosas moradas  
  
En ese momento cara lo beso con delicadamente, toda la escuela aplaudía incluso algunas serpientes se separaron lentamente y carla le susurro  
  
Gracias, gracias por hacer latir otra vez mi corazón amor  
  
Fin  
  
Dios por fin que les parece ya solo me falta lily y james pero al escullar esta canción toco mi fibra sensible la verdad esta me gustaría que fuera mi historia y mas con un papazote como sirius bueno díganme que les parece  
  
Kata: que bueno que te gusta gracias por tu consejo y la verdad la personalidad de lily bueno me base en una amiga que es idéntica y con tu pregunta no soy mexicana  
  
Lil-evans: gracias por darme ánimos  
  
Kagome-lamister: gracias por tu consejo y espero que ahora si me haya que dado mejor 


End file.
